harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Norbert Dragonneau
|Surnom(s)=*Newt *Norbert Dragonneau |Baguette=TilleulThe-Leaky-Cauldron.org - Analysis of Newest 'Fantastic Beast' Clip, Everything We Know so Far |Epouvantard= |Patronus= |Animagus= |Métier=*Employé du ministère de la Magie *Magizoologiste *Auteur |Affiliation=*Ordre de Merlin *Ministère de la Magie, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques *Poufsouffle |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=Les Animaux fantastiques'' |Interprète=Eddie Redmayne |Galerie= }} Newton « Newt » Artemis Fido Scamander, plus connu en France sous son pseudonyme d'auteur Norbert Dragonneau, est un célèbre magizoologiste auteur du livre Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques. Biographie Enfance Norbert Dragonneau naît en 1897. Il développe un intérêt pour les créatures dès son plus jeune âge avec l'aide de sa mère qui se consacre à l'élevage d'hippogriffes de compagnie. À sept ans, il a pour habitude de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de démembrer des Horglups. En 1908 ou en 1909,L'année exacte de son entrée à Poudlard n'est pas connue. En raison du fait qu'il faut avoir onze ans révolus le pour faire sa première année à Poudlard, si Norbert est né entre le et le 31 août, son année d'entrée est 1908. S'il est né entre le 1er septembre et le 31 décembre, il est entrée à Poudlard en 1909. il entre à Poudlard et est envoyé à Poufsouffle par le Choixpeau magique.Pottermore, textes inédits français : essage de bienvenue à Poufsouffle Toutefois, il est renvoyé de l'école avant d'avoir pu finir sa scolarité (probablement au cours de sa sixième ou de sa septième année d'étude)Théorie formulée sur MoviePilot.com : 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them': How Newt Scamander Kept His Wand pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui avec un animal, malgré les contestations du professeur Albus Dumbledore qui se trouve être contre le renvoi de Norbert.Pottermore : 16 things we learned from the brand new Fantastic Beasts trailer Vie professionnelle Après Poudlard, Norbert est engagé au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques du ministère de la Magie, dans le Bureau de replacement des elfes de maison. Deux ans qui lui paraissent « d'un ennui extrême » s'écoulent avant qu'il ne soit transféré au service des animaux fantastiques où ses prodigieuses connaissances des créatures magiques lui permettent une rapide promotion à l'Office de recherche et de contrôle des dragons bien que son salaire n'excède pas deux Mornilles par semaine. En 1918, Augustus Worme, de la société d'édition Obscurus Books, demande à Norbert s'il serait intéressé par l'écriture d'un ouvrage traitant des créatures magiques, d'une sorte de manuel condensé qui pourrait faire autorité en la matière. Norbert saute sur l'occasion et se lance à la découverte du globe pour découvrir de nouvelles choses sur les créatures magiques. Ses voyages l'emmènent à travers plus d'une centaine de pays sur les cinq continents et lui font faire face à tout type de situations : des jungles profondes et obscures, des déserts étincelants, des montagnes enneigées et des marécages humides, toujours à la recherche d'animaux magiques dont ils observent les nids ou les terriers, les habitudes de vie et les pouvoirs, devant parfois gagner leur confiance et étant d'autres fois contraint de les repousser. Pendant ses voyages, il capture quelques créatures qu'il enferme dans sa valise agrandie par magie.Pottermore - Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week Escale à New York thumb|right|200px|Norbert passant par les douanes de [[New York.]] Les voyages de Norbert prennent fin en 1926. En décembre de cette même année, Norbert fait une escale à New York où il n'est censé rester que quelque heures dans l'idée d'aller en Arizona pour libérer Frank, un Oiseau-tonnerre achetés auprès de trafiquants égyptiens. Cependant, sa valise magique contenant toutes les créatures capturées pendant ses voyages est échangée par inadvertance avec celle de Jacob Kowalski, un ouvrier new-yorkais. Alors que Jacob se rend chez un investisseur pour lui présenter son projet d'ouvrir une boulangerie, les créatures enfermées dans la valise s'échappent et se répandent dans la ville de New York. Norbert se met alors en chasse des créatures qui se sont enfuies, aidé par Porpentina et Queenie Goldstein et traqué par Percival Graves, un Auror du Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique.La Gazette du Sorcier - Les Animaux Fantastiques : le déclencheur de l'intrigue. Retour en Angleterre De retour en Angleterre, Norbert publie la première édition de son livre Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques en 1927 chez Obscurus Books. En 1947, il crée le Registre des loups-garous. En 1965, il établit avec beaucoup de fierté l'interdiction de l'élevage expérimental qui empêche la création illégale de créatures magiques au Royaume-Uni. En récompense de ses services rendus à la magizoologie, Norbert a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Il a également droit à une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie. À la retraite, Norbert vit dans le comté du Dorset avec sa femme Porpentina et leurs trois Fléreurs domestiques, Hoppy, Milly et Mordy mais il s'intéresse toujours à l'étude des limaces de feu amazonienne.Voir cette image. Caractéristiques du personnage Personnalité Norbert Dragonneau est un sorcier excentrique passionné de magizoologie qui se sent plus à l'aise lorsqu'il est entouré d'animaux plutôt que d'humains.EW.com - 'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed C'est un homme d'action qui préfère travailler sur le terrain plutôt que dans un bureau. Compétences *Créatures magiques : véritable sommité du monde des sorciers en terme de magizoologie, Norbert Dragonneau est un expert de renommée mondiale dans cette branche de la magie dans laquelle il baigne depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses connaissances en la matière concernent autant la théorie que la pratique, ayant lui-même dû faire face à des dizaines de créatures différentes pendant ses voyages. thumb|right|200px|Norbert s'exerçant à la botanique. *Botanique : Norbert semble avoir des connaissances en botanique et être capable de manipuler des plantes magique. (voir cette image) *Potions : grâce à ses connaissances en magizoologie, Norbert connaît bon nombre de parties de créatures pouvant être utilisées comme ingrédient de potions. *Histoire de la magie : tout comme pour les potions, ses connaissances magizoologiques lui ont permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur l'histoire de la magie lorsque celle-ci est liée de près ou de loin à des créatures magiques. *Écriture : auteur de Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, son livre phare dont cinquante-deux éditions différentes ont été publiées depuis 1927, Norbert a également publié le Guide des Trolls''Voir cette image. et ''Une Anthologie des Monstres pour Enfants. (voir cette image) Étymologie Le surnom de Newton, Newt, signifie « triton » en anglais. Son deuxième prénom, Artemis, vient de la déesse grecque de la chasse et des animaux sauvages. Son troisième prénom, Fido, est un nom de chien commun. Son nom de famille, Scamander, est probablement une référence à la salamadre (« salamander » en anglais), une créature qui appartient à la famille des salamandridés, tout comme le triton. En français, il est possible que son prénom Norbert soit une référence à Norbert, le dragon élevé par Hagrid dans le premier livre. Son nom de famille, Dragonneau, désigne un bébé dragon, ce qui est peut-être également une référence au bébé dragon de Hagrid. Anecdotes *Dans les films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]], un portrait de Norbert Dragonneau est visible dans le bureau du directeur.Voir cette image et cette image. Normalement, seuls les directeurs de Poudlard morts en fonction sont censés avoir leur portrait accroché dans le bureau.The-Leaky-Cauldron.org - J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall Reveals Dumbledore is Gay; Neville Marries Hannah Abbott, and Much More Or, Norbert se trouve être toujours en vie dans les , ce qui laisse entendre qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une erreur des décorateurs. *Dans le troisième film, le nom de Newt Scamander apparaît sur la carte du Maraudeur lorsque celle-ci est ouverte par Harry pour la première fois. Cette apparition n'est pas canon, étant donné que Norbert est retraité depuis déjà plusieurs années au moment où Harry obtient la carte et qu'il n'aurait rien à faire à ce moment-là dans l'enceinte de l'école.Voir cette image. Apparitions *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' thumb|right|200px|Portrait du personnage dans les films. *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques (film)'' *''Harry Potter : l'Exposition'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' Notes et références en:Newton Scamander es:Newton Scamander fi:Newton Scamander it:Newton Scamander pl:Newton Scamander ru:Ньют Саламандер Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Sorciers Catégorie:Anglais Catégorie:Famille Scamander Catégorie:Elève de Poufsouffle Catégorie:Personnel du ministère de la Magie Catégorie:Magizoologistes Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Inventeurs Catégorie:Ordre de Merlin Catégorie:Carte de Chocogrenouille Catégorie:Carte de Chocogrenouille de bronze Catégorie:Tableaux